Un Viaje Para Recordar
by ButtonsSS
Summary: En Una Loca Tarde A Rainbow Se Le Ocurre La Mas Loca Aventura De Todas Las Mane-Six Se Van A Las Vegas! Pesimo Summary Lo Se :I Rating M Por Alcohol, Putillas Y Sexo, Aparecerá Mi OC Black Soul Bueno Disfruten De La Historia Y Dejen Sus Reviews.


**Hola Amigos De FanFiction Aquí FunNight Contandoles De Lo Que Seria Mi Nueva Serie De Mlp (My Little Pony) Esta Seria Mi Primera Historia Pero Les Prometo Muchas Mas Como De Bronys Que Viajan Al Mundo De Equestria Y Locas Aventuras De Las Mane Six. Bueno En Este Caso Sera Una Loca Aventura A Las Vegas Pero De Ponis xDD, Bueno Sin Mas Preambulos Lean Queridos Amigos Y Si Alguien Sigue La Historia Aganmelo Saber Por Las Reviews Y Los Favs (Si Pueden, Solo Si Pueden Tambn Un Follow :DD Eso Me Haria Muy Feliz)Bueno Prosigamos Con La Loca Aventura De RainBow En Un Loco Viaje :DD**

* * *

Era un tranquilo dia en PonyVille (En La Tierra) Esto se debe a que la pegaso mas "Revoltosa"  
De toda Equestria surcaba el cielo en busca de alguien y ese "Alguien" era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa Twilight Sparkle que se iria de dia de campo ya que tampoco tenia nada que hacer asi que se le ocurrio ir a leer un libro mientras comia unos sanwiches de margarita.  
- Mmm... Que delicioso esta esto – Dijo con cara de :D  
Al pasar unos minutos Twilight vio que algo venia a gran velocidad hacia ella era... ¿Un punto azul?  
- Oh No... No no no noooo! - Twilight corria lo mas rapido que podia para no ser alcanzada por Rainbow que parecia que iba a estrellarse pero cuando el punto azul (Osea Rainbow) la iba a atropellar le paso por arriva como si nada.  
- Ayudaaaaaaa!... - Twilight se desespero por ayudar a su amiga pero se desespero mas por lo que vio...  
- Rainbow Nooooo!... - Rainbow se dirigia directo a casa del arbol (Osea La Biblioteca) Twilight  
se calmo y se teletransoporto no muy lejos de la casa del arbol y vio como Rainbow se acercaba rapidamente corrio lo mas rapido que pudo corrio tan rapido que alcanzaba la velocidad de Rainbow y le gritaba:  
- Rainbow Detente! Por Favor! Destrozaras Mis Libros – Twilight vio como Rainbow Escucho eso y se dio un Face Palm (Golpe En La Cara Con Los Cascos) – Digo Destrozaras Tu Cara! -  
- No Me Estas Jodieeeeendoooooooo! - Dijo Rainbow antes de estrellarse en la casa del arbol pero Twilight ya estaba ahi su magia no funcionaba por la presion que caia sobre ella y Boom!  
Twilight tenia un libro sobre su cabeza como si ella fuera una casita y el libro el techo de la misma.  
- Auch! Ese Fue Un Aterrizaje Forzoso - Se Quejo Rainbow.  
Twilight no podia con esto sus libros, sus amados y preciosos libros rotos... mejo dicho destrozados. Rainbow Al ver a su amiga tan furiosa y enojada se quedo con cara de :I luego paso a :/ y al final se quedo en D:  
- Ooookay... Me Voy Amiga Tengo Cosas Que Hacer – Dijo Rainbow mientras volaba lentamente hacia la puerta, bueno lo que quedaba de ella, ya que cuando la toco se cayo en forma comica.  
5 segundos despues Twilight salio del transtorno de ver a sus libros rotos y/o mutilados en el suelo y miro fijamente a Rainbow que intentaba salir por la ventana ya que la puerta habia sido derrumbada.  
- Tu... Mira Lo Que Le Hiciste A Mis Libros! - Dijo Una Furiosa Twilight  
- Tranquila Twilight Mira El Lado Positivo Como No Tienes Mas Libros En Tu Casa Tu Alcoba Y Tu Baño Ya Nadie Te Puede Tachar De Cerebrito No Es Asi?  
De repente las mane six llegaron pero al ver a Twilight asi de furiosa decidieron no hablar ni meterse, obio ninguna queria escuchar sus discursos.  
Twilight estaba por explotar en un mar de llamas y ira pero lo unico que dijo fue:  
- Ahhhh... Necesito Vacasiones – De repente a Rainbow se le vino la idea mas fantastica que se le haya ideado.  
- Eso Es Twilight Nos Iremos De Vacaciones! - Grito Rainbow  
- ¡¿QUEEEE?! - Dijieron las otras 5 a unisono.  
- Lo Que Escucharon Ponis, Los Elementos De La Armonia Se Van A Las Vegas! - Dijo Rainbow con una dicha y un entusiasmo enorme. En Ese momento Rarity hizo aparecer un sofa y se tiro dramaticamente sobre el.  
- Bueno La Veremos Luego Del Viaje – Dijo Rainbow queriendo que Rarity dejara de fingir.  
- Sin Mi No Iran - Dijo Rarity apareciendo quien sabe como atras de Rainbow.  
- Asi Me Gusta - Dijo Rainbow con cara de Like A Boss

* * *

**Bueno Esto A Sido Todo Por Hoy Nos Veremos En El Proximo Capitulo De Un Viaje Para Recordar  
Atte:FunNight  
Recuerden Ser Felices Y Comer Perdices xDD **


End file.
